The Unknown
by LunaxEve
Summary: Lyra is given two eggs by professor oak. She accepts them blatantly, and has no idea what they are, neither does the Professor. What could be so mysterious about them? Follow her adventure and story to unravel the mysteries of the eggs.
1. Mysterious Eggs

I do not own Pokémon or any part of it, this is just a fan made story for entertainment and enjoyment, with that said, enjoy the story.  
**Author's note:** Flashbacks are "_Italicized"_

The Unknown  
**Chapter – 1**  
**Mysterious Eggs**

Having two eggs as a present was sure difficult. Why did I choose to accept two? Oh yeah, because Professor Oak offered.

I was soon to be a mother of two Pokémon; I was excited but then again tired. Earlier today I battled Brock for his gym badge. It was great and all but really difficult to battle due to all the carrying.

_Hey Lyra it was nice battling you but you may want to put down those eggs for a little while. I feel like it is getting to you big time~ those were Brock's words as he laughed at my humility_.

I sighed a bit and walked towards the Pokemon Center. I was tired and upset, even though I defeated Brock I was exhausted. Upon the doors opening I saw Nurse Joy to greet me. I looked at her with a troublesome smile. I am pretty sure she knew my situation due to all the egg carrying so she came with me to the room upstairs. She allowed me spend the night here for free since I saved her life back at the Johto Region. Upon opening the door to the room, I placed the eggs on the desk. Nurse Joy left the scene as I threw myself to the bed.

Waking up the next morning was much more difficult than ever. My arms throbbed like sharp needles being poked every second through them, even my head was hurting… but things needed to be done. For one thing I need to battle Misty and her water Pokemon to earn the Cascade badge. Without it I can't battle Giovanni, and thinking about him I kind of missed Silver. Last time I saw him he was with Lance. Like always, Silver is always in a bad mood when he loses or when he asks for a battle.

"Blah!" I shouted as I got up from the bed. I took a quick shower to start off my day. I laid on the bath tub with the hot water running. Thinking to myself, why have I gone this far to battle Giovanni? Because he deserves to lose to me. He abandoned his family and the worst of all let Silver suffer his whole life. No wonder he is always moody, he shouts at his Pokemon and calls the weak. That man needs to be taught a lesson he will never forget.

I got up from the bath tub to place a towel over my body. I turned off the water and left the bathroom. Going back to my bed, I also noticed that both eggs wore glowing. Like always I shrieked, I could not wait to become a mother.

Getting my backpack from the bed I spotted my Team Rocket outfit. I couldn't believe I beat up someone just to steal this uniform. It was nice and comfy but it represents the wrong kind of people. I thank myself for being strong and with this, I could sneak around to find some information on Team Rocket.

Looking at my watch it was time for me to leave the room. I dropped my towel to the floor and placed my original clothing back on. Like always, my pigtails just hanged there. I grabbed the two eggs with both arms and left the room. Coming downstairs was much more difficult, the eggs got heavier by the day and I am pretty sure by the time they hatched I would be happy and relieved from this stress.

I walked up to Nurse Joy to hand her the keys. She smiled at me and wished me luck for the next match I have. I thank Arceus for the life I have and for being here already at Cerulean City. I left the Pokemon Center that morning to start off my journey.

/

"Wow your Pokemon are strong!" Misty shouted. She returned her Lapras back to her Pokeball. The match was over swiftly and as always, I won.

I also returned my Noctowl with a bit of a struggle. I turned around to face the doors of my exit. By the time I left the arena, Misty came back to hand me my badge.

"This is yours and I want you to keep on fighting" She handed me a blue crystal badge unto my hand. I smiled and winked at her. "You got it Misty."

Walking down south, I heard that there was another Gym Trainer. His name was Lt. Surge and boy is he electrifying. I smiled a bit and walked down south from Cerulean City.

I got there before night time; it was pretty dark and a bit scary for some reason. I didn't pay much attention to my area but it was best for me to get to the City quickly.

I got there in time before it hit dark completely. Most of the houses were locked already along with the Gym. I got there late but it wasn't my fault, I had to carry these eggs.

I walked inside to the Center again and got greeted like always.

"Would you like to have a bigger backpack?" Nurse Joy looked at me in a funny way as she giggled. "I see that you are having trouble, do you want it or not? "

I didn't want to take things from anyone, but it was for the best. I took the backpack along with the key to my room. Placing the keys to my room I noticed that someone was inside. Glancing up I saw a Sneazel on the bed.

"A Sneazel?" I questioned myself. With a confused look I didn't bother to ask what was going on. I placed the eggs on the desk far away from the Pokemon. I didn't want anything to happen to my precious eggs.

For some odd reason that Pokémon sure seemed familiar. He looked at me trying to verify if is I was going to harm him but he soon give up as he slept on the sofa next to the bed. As for me I didn't want to sleep for some reason, I was worried to why this Pokemon was on my bed. But I grew tired afterwards.

The next morning the Sneazel was gone. My eggs were still in place.

I was confused and worried a bit. I wonder if that Pokemon belonged to Silver. There was no way that could have been his. Last time I checked he was back at the Johto Region.

I yawned and I got into the showers. This time no sitting on the bath tub.

/

I placed the eggs on the bag this time instead of holding them on my arms. I thanked Nurse Joy for letting me stay and for the new backpack. Hardly anyone ever gave me things instead of the Gym battles I earned. I got to the Gym early; I didn't want other trainers ahead of me.

/

"Shocking! You took down my Raichu" Lt. Surge shouted with joy, I was pretty sure I was one of those trainers who had enthusiasm for battling.

"Okay baby this is for you" He leaned and bent forward to hand me the Thunder Badgein my hand. Boy I thought to myself, he sure is muscular. I giggled a bit and placed the Badge on my case.

This was fascinating. I have taken down so many Gym Trainers along with some Team Rocket Grunts.  
By the way… I thought to myself, I haven't seen any of them in a while… How strange..


	2. Team Rocket

Chapter 2  
Team Rocket

I got to Celadon City the following day that I battled Lt. Surge. It was beautiful, the buildings where high, the cute boys with their starting Pokemon, and the best of all the clothing.

Wow no wonder men are attracted to women here, almost all the ladies wore their dresses short. "Sheez.. at least have some leggings under that", I thought to myself.

Next to the Gym I saw a Game Corner with a bunch of Team Rocket Grunts outside. When they noticed I was walking around the area they all scrammed inside the Game Corner. Hmm I thought to myself, I wonder what is going on. I walked up to the place and tried to walk inside.

Ow.. they kicked me out of the place when walking in; they said I was too young and not an attractive lady.

I wanted to verify to what was going inside. Something didn't seem right. And to get in I was supposed to look beautiful. Well then, I'll show them whose boss.

I left the Game Corner and went to a shopping building next to the Pokemon Center. I looked around to see if I could find some dresses or any type of clothing to make me look older. When I finally found one I purchased it with the money I earn from the battling I do. Thank Arceus I buy things for a living.

I went to the Pokemon Center to rent out a room. When I got there, I placed the eggs on the bed.

I needed to be well dressed to get in the Game Corner. So I took off my pigtails and my fluffy hat. I placed them on my bed.

I gently took off my original clothes and threw them against a chair across from the room. At the same time I was mad, I can't believe I wasn't attractive to them. But it was true; I always have this hat on me that made me look ridiculous. No wonder people perceive me as a joke.

The dress I purchased definitely made me look older; it was nearly up to my rear. My breasts were popping out; even my Pokemon were surprised to see me like this. I even applied some make-up that I got with the dress.

Waala. My beautiful black dress hanged down, my earrings sparkling and the best of all my perfume. I returned back my Typhlosion and Noctowl to their Pokeball. It was time

I went downstairs, the heels clicking down the way. I handed Nurse Joy the key to my room "Can you please take care of my stuff upstairs. I have very important objects upstairs and I want them to be safe"

"Why of course Lyra" she took my key and waved goodbye to me.

I walked out to see the sun shining on me as if I were a spotlight. Men stared from all different angles. "Seems to be working" I thought to myself.  
Heh.. Game Corner, here I come.


	3. Hatch

Chapter 3  
Hatch

Walking down south to the Game Corner was a drag; this was my first time walking in high heels. They annoyed me with all the clicking on the ground.

I got the Game Corner and boy was it packed with Team Rocket Grunts. So many neon lights were scattered around the whole place. Gold coins on everyone's hands, even the alcoholic beverages on the tables. But the only thing that caught my attention was Jessie and James.

"Why are they here?" I questioned myself.

"Why hello there beautiful" I turned around to see the Manager of the Game Corner. "Would you like to take a seat right next to that young man?" I glanced at the guy he was pointing at. He had red hair and he looked kind of familiar.

I sat next him on the table watching his every move. "Wait!" "Silver!" I shouted

"Shhhh! Keep it down pigtailed girl"

My name is Lyra you tomato head. I looked at him with a smile on my face. I was glad to see him again and not just because I love to mess with him, it is because I am new to the region after all and I didn't know anyone.

"Tomato head? What kind of an insult is that? "Silver asked

"The one when I am making of your hair color." I replied

"Hmmp, whatever weakling" He leaned back against the chair waiting for my response.

"Still on with that! Look Silver I have proven to you that I am stronger than you. Now tell me why you are here." He looked at me with an evil look on his face.

"To destroy my father's minions~ He sighed a bit, why are you here?

I couldn't hold on to my secret any more. "Silver I am here because-"

"May I have your attention y'all filthy idiots"

I looked up to see Jessie and James on the stand while holding a microphone.

"As you can see, Team Rocket is back. And man are we happy"

- Hey who let you be in charge!?-

-No fair, I wanted to be a leader as well-

"Quiet!" Jessie screamed." Giovanni left this team behind and we all are taking charge. Pokémon's are tools and we are here to use them."

I sat there and listened to her insults towards Pokemon. How dare she say that, I bet her Pokemon must hate her from the way she acts.

"Lyra" Silver responded. "Calm down. I know your upset because of her insults and I do agree with her. Pokemon are tools."

He suddenly pushed the limits. I grabbed the nearest cup of water and threw it at him.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "Pokemon are not tools! I ran towards the exit and left the Game Corner. "

It was a bad idea, I couldn't hear Jessie's plan for later. I ran towards to the Pokemon Center looking back to see Silver coming after me. "No!" I shouted, "get away from me!". I thought to myself that he had changed his ways of battling. I was wrong, Lance was wrong, everyone was wrong.

I shouted at the Nurse Joy to give me the key quickly, she handed it to me with a frightened look.

"Okay um, Lyra.."

I ran upstairs, knocking some people on my way. I jiggled the key inside and stormed in.  
/

I fell into my bed, tears running down my face. In the end it was not worth crying. I trusted him to be a better person but I knew it…

My Typhlosion came out of his Pokeball and sat next to me on the bed. I was sure that my Pokemon didn't like Silver either since he mistreated everyone. I patted my Pokémon's head and giggled a bit. Pokémon are friends not tools.

I looked up at the ceiling thinking about Team Rocket. I wanted to stay longer but my impatient self brought me back here. After this entire side track, I needed to check on my eggs. I got off from the bed and walked to the table. My bag was still in place.

Oh thank Arceus I was going to be a mother of two.

~ THUD! ~

What was that? I questioned myself. I turned around towards the door to see an angry Silver.

"What are you doing?" "And why are you inside my room," I asked.

"You made a fool out of me in front of my cousin"

"Cousin?" I puzzled

"Jessie is my cousin from my father's side." "She asked what was going on and I had to lie."

"I had no idea. But no! How dare you storm into my room without knocking? I am so ashamed of you!"

"Look pigtailed idiot" Said Silver

"My name is Lyra!" I screamed

"Whatever, the reason why I was there it is because I am going undercover."

"Undercover?" I asked

"I am going after my dad for what he has done"

"To tell you the truth I was doing you a favor. The reason why I came here to the Kanto region is because I also wanted to take revenge on your father. He has hurt you enough." I sat down on my bed while holding my two eggs.

"Don't but in when it comes to other people's business, my father is my father, I am pretty sure I can take him down anytime I want" He slowly closed the door behind him so that nobody could hear what was going on.

I sighed a bit and kicked my heels off unto the floor.

"Lyra go home, I don't want you to interfere with my business. Team Rocket is almost part of my family since mostly the entire Rocket Grunts were my butlers."

"How can you stand that! You're hanging with the wrong kind of people!" My two eggs began to glow and became heavy by the second.

Don't tell me they are hatching! The two eggs cracked on top area, as they lighten the room. A small egg Pokemon jumped unto my chest along with another furry brown animal.

Oh my gosh! Is an Eevee and a Togepi.

"Why are you excited?" Is just another two dumb Pokemon in the world.

"They are not dumb! "I yelled


	4. Restless

Chapter 4  
Restless

I got an attitude with him and started punching him. "How dare you call them weak! They are just babies!" I shouted

The two Pokemon cheered for no reason, they thought it was funny. Eevee recklessly jumped unto Silver arms.

"Hey get off of me! " He yelled

"Aww isn't that so cute!" I said in joy

"No. I am not done with you and this conversation. Just do me the honors and back off. My family is mine for the handling." Said silver. He threw his jacket on the floor, trying to back himself off from this fight.

"Silver," I responded." You don't have to do this alone, I am here to help."

"I don't need your help, you're just another worthless person" He said coldly

I couldn't hold on to my tears again, this also made me upset. I came all the way over here to find his father and this is how he treats me. It's not fair, it's like I'm here for nothing.

How stupid of me, wearing this ridiculous outfit just for me to be rejected.. I grabbed my two new Pokemon together on the bed." Okay Silver, since you want to complain of how much I interfere, then get out of my room. I hate you and whatever the hell happens to you, I don't care. " I said with a furious look in my face.

"Whatever. " He soon left the room, leaving me behind with my babies.

/

The night was difficult, twisting and turning. And the Pokemon kept on crying. Eevee was cold, and Togepi was hungry. I couldn't stand it any longer; I went downstairs to ask for some assistance.

Nurse Joy was still awake and noticed I was still up.

"Had a rough night? I understand how it feels; I remember when I first got my Happiny. Every night she kept on crying asking for milk" She reassured me.

"Where can I get milk at this time of hour?" I questioned her.

As Nurse Joy bent forward, she handed me some moomoo milk in a bottle.

"You will be giving this type of milk to your Pokemon. Its good for them and will make them grow stronger. You can find more in any market, there is one just around the corner and not very expensive." She said

I got a hold of the bottle and thanked her for the help.

/

By the time I got upstairs, I saw that Eevee was chewing on my sock.

"Eevee! Don't chew that, it's not good for you!" I glared at Eevee. The Pokémon nodded his head down and spit out the remainder of it. Thank Arceus it wasn't Silver's jacket. I bent down to the floor and picked it up. I was sure that he left it by accident.

"Pi pi"

"Vee vee"

My dearest Pokémon were jumping on the bed, its like they wanted to play for the night.  
It was 2 am in the morning and I was beat. No way am I going to sleep tonight. I sighed a bit and started to play around with them. By the time it was 3 am in the morning, it was time for them to go bed. I had already fed them so of course it was nighty night for them. As for me I couldn't sleep, there were so many stressing thoughts about Silver and his father.

There was no other choice; instead of going to bed I walked to the bathroom instead. Along with me I took the jacket just in case if the Pokemon chewed on it.

Running the hot water felt great, my body relaxed and it felt like every problem went away for the day. When I got off the bath tub I noticed that I didn't bring any change of clothes! The only thing that was left was Silver's sweater. I had no other choice; I didn't want my babies to see me naked. So I put the sweater on. It was long and warm, enough to cover my private parts. When I exited the restroom, my Pokémon were sound asleep on the bed. Thank Arceus I had two beds.

I got to my drawer and pulled out a pair of pink panties. I put them on and got unto my bed. My eyes felt heavy and my feet were killing me. This would be the first and last time I wear high heels.

Closing my eyes for the night did kick in, but for some odd reason I felt like I was being watched across the room…


End file.
